Many videos that are uploaded to video-sharing or media-sharing websites have constant black (or colored) borders (or bars). Specifically, many uploaded videos have top and/or bottom black (or colored) bars that extend along the top and/or bottom periphery of each frame of a video. The bars can also extend down the left boundary and/or the right boundary of each frame of a video. There are instances where it would be beneficial if these borders are removed or cropped, for example, because the inclusion of the borders, during playback of the video, can reduce the footprint within which true video content can be displayed. Further, the inclusion of the borders can skew or bias a video quality metric because a monolithic color can be perceived by the video quality metric as uniform media content that is easy to transcode.